mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog/pre0.8
Version 0.7.9 *XP Curve now follows a new formula *Acrobatics XP gains changed *Compiled against permissions 2.1 Version 0.7.8 *Massive tweaks to XP gain for Archery, Swords, Axes, Unarmed Version 0.7.7 *Minor tweak to how players are added to the flat file *Fixed some nullpointer exceptions when players die Version 0.7.6 *Fixed being able to repair diamond armor with below 50 skill *Myspawn now supports multiple worlds, clearing myspawn will set it to the first world created by the server Version 0.7.5 *Removed random checks for herbalism XP *Herbalism is now called properly (This should fix gaining no xp or double drops) Version 0.7.4 *Work around for a bukkit bug that broke my onBlockDamage event *Added /clearmyspawn Version 0.7.3 *Fixed to work with build 424 of CB *Lowered the XP of gold due to it not being that rare anymore Version 0.7.2 *Fixed security flaw where players could access /mmoedit if the server was not running permissions *Reduced XP gain of woodcutting a bit Version 0.7 *Completely rewrote the XP system *Added an XP skillrate modifier to the settings file Version 0.6.2 *Axes now do critical strikes against farm animals *Removed the "Stupidly Long Constructor" *Now compatible with the latest CB builds Version 0.6 *Customizable command names *Axes can now be modified with /mmoedit *Party members are now correctly informed when you leave the party *Fixed incorrect commands in /mcc Version 0.5.17 *Changed namespaces to fit bukkits new standard *Adjusted excavation proc rates *Modified excavation loot tables *Added Party Invite System Version 0.5.16 *Fixed unarmed not checking for permissions when hitting players Version 0.5.15 *Fixed stone swords not being recognized as swords *Fixed /a not working if you were an op but did not have permissions Version 0.5.14 *Added permissions for skills Version 0.5.13 *Removed skillgain from succesful parries *Repair now refreshed the inventory Version 0.5.12 *Fixed being able to hurt party members with the bow and arrow Version 0.5.11 *Added /mmoedit command *Fixed bug preventing player versus player damage *Fixed bug preventing damage from scaling with unarmed & bows *Fixed disarm proc making the opponent dupe his/her items *Added mcmmo.tools.mmoedit permission *Added mcmmo.commands.setmyspawn permission *Added totalskill to /stats *Changed the look of /stats Version 0.5.10 *Fixed trying to set health to an invalid value Version 0.5.9 *Fixed duping inventories on death Version 0.5.8 *Fixed bug where players inventories would dupe during combat Version 0.5.7 *Fixed monsters instant killing players *Misc fixes Version 0.5.4 *Changed herbalism skill gain from wheat to be WAAAAY slower Version 0.5.3 *Players will now correctly drop their inventories when killed by a monster Version 0.5.2 *Fixed MAJOR bug preventing swords skill from gaining through combat Version 0.5 *Archery Added *Swords Added *Acrobatics Added *Logging for Party/Admin chat added *Fixed whois to show correct values for Excavation *Made death messages much much more specific Version 0.4.4 *Fixed being able to repair full durability iron tools *Fixed herbalism benefits not behaving properly *Fixed removing 1 diamond from every stack of diamond when repairing diamond Version 0.4.2 *Removed myspawn from the plugin Version 0.4.1 *Fixed /mcc showing incorrect command for herbalism *Changed unarmed skillrate to be much slower than before *Modified a few skill descriptions *Added permission for /whois *Players can now use admin chat without being op as long as they have the correct permission (requires Permissions) Version 0.4 *Permissions support *Removed OPs having different names than normal players *Removed /setspawn & /spawn *Slowed down excavation skill rate *Fixed excavation coal drop being too rare Version 0.3.4 *Creepers now give double xp for unarmed *Iron armor can now be repaired! *Fixed bug stopping items from being repaired Version 0.3.3 *Yet another herbalism skill gain tweak Version 0.3.2 *Changed excavation loot tables to be more rewarding *Changed sand to give normal excavation xp instead of double xp *Fixed herbalism skill exploit *Mobs killed with unarmed now drop loot properly *Unarmed xp rate depends on mob (zombies lowest fyi) *Huge player crashing bug fix on disarm! Version 0.3.1 *Fixed excavation not saving properly *Fixed repair using excavation values Version 0.3 *Unarmed skill *Herbalism skill *Excavation skill *Many bugfixes (thanks for reporting them!) */ - Detailed information about skills in game Version 0.2.1 *Misc bugfixes Version 0.2 *Repair ability added *Repair skill added *Iron Armor repair temporarily disabled *Anvils (Iron Block) added */mcmmo & /mcc added *Misc changes to existing commands *Misc bug fixes Version 0.1 *Releasing my super duper 100% awesome plugin